pasando sobre los malos recuerdos
by mikyra-chan
Summary: hola soy yo de nuevo n.n ... Les traigo esto haber si les gusta .. Sabe que esa época le trae malos recuerdos ... pero la persona que menos se imagina le podra dar el mejor regalo ... Y así cambiar su percepción de Aquellos fríos y tristes recuerdos ...
1. Chapter 1

**Hola que tal…soy yo de nuevo por primera vez…**

**Lilith: que es eso **

**Mira-chan: pues si es el primer fic que publico…**

**En fin les dejo el resumen… huy que profesional…jeje**

**Pero primero**

_**-man es Mio…Mio…solo Mio…seeee.**_

**Lilith: si como no…si fuera tuyo no tendrías tantas deudas…**

_**Esta bien no lo es…snif…**_

_**Por cieto este fic es yaoi…si no te gusta por favor retírate y no causes problemas o depresiones…snif…universo alterno y mucho occ (lo que sea que eso signifique…solo se que es un personaje con cambios de personalidad 0///0)**_

†††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††

_S__abe que esa época le trae malos recuerdos…pero la persona que menos se imagina le podrá dar el mejor regalo… y así cambiar su percepción de aquellos fríos y tristes recuerdos…_

†††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††

_La tristeza se veía sumamente relejada en aquellos orbes grises__. Mirando hacia el frente, como si pudiera ver después de su futuro._

_Y ahora esa incertidumbre lo carcomía, sin saber que era lo que le esperaba, cual seria la decisión, solo sabiendo que debería ver por su presente y no preocuparse por su pasado, pero tampoco descuidar su futuro. Debería saber eso, pero es ese instante solo __podía pensar en aquellos ojos oscuros y profundos, tan indescifrables y misteriosos como el propio mar. _

_Su mente divagaba através de sus tímidos recuerdos. Esos que lo entristecían y lo emocionaban, que le causaban emociones tan contradictorias, pero que le resultaba agradable sentir algunas. _

_Su corazón, el cual aparentemente ya no era suyo, sino que hacia lo que le viniera en gana y no le obedecía, seguía latiendo sin control, solo por recordar. Una simple imagen traída a su mente y esta se ponía a divagar, uniendo fantasías y creando falsas ilusiones._

_La luz ilumina lo obscuridad, por así decirlo, en el momento en que diviso aquella figura que tanto amaba, esa que le provocaba su confusión, su enfrentamiento de sensaciones._

_Hasta ese instante solo el lago congelado y un árbol seco habían sido sus acompañantes. Ese día era su cumpleaños y lo estaba pasando congelándose. Claro hasta que el llego. Su sola presencia lo hacia estremecerse y que su corazón dejara de funcionar a un ritmo vital._

_Y ahí estaban los dos mirándose profundamente sin expresión alguna. Solo un sonido los saco de su ensoñación._

¿Qué es eso?. _Pregunto Allen curioso_

Tsk, es tu regalo. ¿Qué acaso no cumples años hoy? ¿o ya se te olvido?. _Dijo Kanda algo sonrojado._

Si…lo recuerdo bien, pero ¿Qué es?._le contesto un poco irritado. Kanda le entrego una caja algo grande y Allen la abrió._

Se llama timcampy. _Allen observo con detenimiento y tomo a un extraño pero adorable gatito tan amarillo y brillante como el oro, con un pequeño listón rojo. Maravillado con su regalo, Allen lo acurruco entre su suéter, buscando que el animalito se calentara. En eso Kanda lo saco de su tarea._

¿ya terminaste? Tengo algo que decirte….

†††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††††

_**Jeje lo se…soy mala por dejarlo ahí…pero prometo que descubrirán mas cosas en el siguiente capi…por cierto…dejare este un rato**_

**Lilith: y eso que apenas inicias**

_**Cállate pero continuare otro…de Halloween**_

**Lilith: hablas de aquel que llevas una semana queriendo escribir**

_**Que te calles… pero lo terminare…**_

_**-sale lavi con una nota y se pone a leer-**_

_**Por cada review que dejan ayudan a la asociación de ``ayuda para Allen y mira-chan para saldar sus deudas´´**_

_**Onegai… denle al botón verde**_

**Lilith: hey tú!!! Desvarías de nuevo!!!**

_**Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo…snif…y zam…necesita a alguien para traumar…**_

**Lilith: **_**0.0´**_


	2. I think about you

**Hola… soy yo con el primer capitulo…jeje al fin…****noooo perdón… no me avienten sandias que duele mucho**

_**Lilith: desde cuando lo tenias escrito???**_

**Pues la verdad…desde que publique el primer capi…pero con la escuela no había tenido tiempo… y ahora que estoy en tiempo de exámenes puedo actualizar… curioso… muchos se quejan de el periodo de exámenes y yo es cuando mas tiempo tengo… hasta voy a jugar videojuegos con mis amigos…por cierto este fic será de humor… ya que con lavi siendo lavi es imposible verlo serio cuando esta con Kanda… jejeje…**

**Bueno… dejamos lo demás y pasamos a mi depresión…**

**-man no es mío… pero me alegro de que un nuevo capitulo del manga saliera… con kanda con cara de… pues como de niña de mancillada inocencia... y que onda con el cabezazo de Allen al conde???… y Kanda diciendo ``¿Quién rayos es ese?´´ Jeje bueno desvarío.**

**Ahora si… al fic… **

* * *

Aun no lo podía creer. Haberse enamorado de la persona mas empalagosa y sentimental que conoció hace mas de medio año, cuando se mudo al departamento de al lado. Fue cuando el muy maldito le dijo que era un gusto conocerla. Y el muy entupido lo confundió con una mujer… claro que aquel moyashi recibió su merecido. Después de eso quiso disculparse y fue muy bien ignorado. Aunque no esperaba que después de la golpi... perdón… cordial bienvenida y que lo hubiera ignorado, siguiera renuente en querer ``entablar una amistad´´ con el. Al fin de cuentas poco a poco se introdujo en su vida, ya que se había hecho amigo de el conejo pelirrojo suicida y la china fanática, que también eran sus amigos… autonombrados a fin de cuentas, pero sus ``amigos´´.

Al menos ese moyashi era más tolerable. Con su pálida piel, su cabello de un extraño pero hermoso blanco plateado, sus ojos gris lunar, aquella cicatriz que le daba un toque enigmático… ALTO… Se suponía que meditaba para tratar de despejar su mente y terminaba siempre pensando en el jodido moyashi que se coló en su mente sin permiso alguno y ahora no quería salir, y por lo visto su terquedad no era suficiente para sacarlo de ahí.

Se harto de no poder meditar y se dirigió a la sala. Ahí se recostó en el sillón, algo nada común en el, solo que quería pensar.

Exacto, faltaban pocos días (de hecho 4) para navidad. Lo que significaba que, además de ser aquella fecha tan celebrada por su padre y sus hermanos, también era el cumpleaños del garbanzo y tendría que buscar un regalo para el. De igual manera tenia otra idea rondando en su cabeza.

-_estupido moyashi._ Mas kanda no se dio cuenta de que alguien estaba a su lado esperando que ``despertara´´

-_vaya. Ni en sueños me dejaras de insultar?_ Cuestiono Allen al tiempo que kanda se levantaba rápidamente al observar a aquella presencia que ocupaba su mente

-_¿Qué quieres? _Pregunto tan frío como siempre. A lo que el pequeño albino solo le contesto molesto

-_lenalee me envío para llevarte con nosotros a la sala de videojuegos, al parecer habrá concursos y ella quiere que estés ahí. Es que eres tan alegre que nos transmites tu emoción. _Termino con sarcasmo.

_-tsk, y yo no se como te soportan moyashi, además ¿te enviaron a suplicarme o que? _

_-vas a venir o no?_ Dijo ya harto de la situación

-_que horas son? _Buscando su abrigo

-_son como las tres de la tarde, ¿vas a venir?_

_-creo. No tengo nada mejor que hacer. _La verdad si quería ir además de alejarse un poco de su padre y sus hermanos.

Y en quinces minutos ya estaban camino a la sala… peleando de nuevo.

-_ya déjalo moyashi. Te digo que no hay gatos de ese color._

_-pero seria muy lindo._ Objeto con ilusión –_hey mira, ahí están lenalee y lavi, vamos. _ Y corrieron hacia ellos, bueno más bien Allen corrió, kanda lo siguió con pasos rápidos.

_-hey Allen por lo visto si pudiste convencerlo. Y yo que aposte en tu contra, pensé que no podrías _

_traer al cubito de hielo contigo. _Finalizo un mas que divertido lavi

-_¿Qué apostaste que?_ Las auras de kanda y Allen estaban más que oscuras

-_e… es… que._ Un alterado lavi trataba de salvarse –_nada solo… es solo que creí que resistirías un poco mas de la lindura del moyashi-Chan, yuu._

_-lavi. _Allen le llamo un una voz que asustaría al mismo demonio y conociéndolos a los dos… a lavi no le quedaba una buena esperanza de vida.

-_bueno ya dejen eso y vámonos que se hace tarde._ Lenalee trato de salvar a lavi

-_cuando no haya testigos te matare. _Le sentencio kanda (kanda: a esto llamas humor? n/a: pues que cruel eres, esta bien, y yo que no te quería hacer sufrir ¬¬…jeje)

-_creo que no me salve. Vamos yuu-pon era solo una broma, no lo puedes dejar pasar? jeje. _Lavi tratada nervioso, inútilmente, de salvarse.

-_vamos conejo, hay que entrar rápido a los juegos y divertirnos un rato para irnos temprano a casa. _Kanda y su aura oscura convencían a nuestro pelirrojo conejo (n/a:kya…que miedo. Kanda: cállate y termina. Allen: por que hacen tanto escándalo?. n/a:huy Allen-Chan.. te gusta kanda?. Allen:0///0. n/a: el que calla otorga. Kanda: cállate y déjalo en paz. n/a: huy que celoso saliste lilith: vas a terminar de escribir o no??? n/a: huy ya voy)

-_déjalo kanda, ya sabes como es lavi. No saldrá nada productivo de matarlo…hoy._ Allen convencía a kanda es su faceta de ángel demoníaco (n/a:*¬*. Lilith: indecente ¬ ¬)

-_tienes razón moyashi_

_-que es Allen bakanda!_

_-mph, lo que sea. _Le contesto sin poner atención.

Estaba tan acostumbrado a aquel trato mutuo que tenia casi establecido desde un principio que le servia para controlar sus sentimientos, o…bueno, ocultarlos. Pues no sabia que equivocado estaba. Sus ojos y sus acciones eran lo que hablaban por el. Aunque engañara a la mayoría de las personas no engañaba a sus amigos…en especial una joven china. Cierta peliverde sabia que del odio al amor solo había un paso y que tal vez ellos ya lo habían dado.

Pasaron horas jugando y decidieron tomar un descanso y comer algo ya que no habían logrado algún premio en el concurso.

Kanda se quedo ocupado pidiendo su comida y molestando al moyashi que ni cuenta se dio de que ``la china loca´´ se llevaba al ``baka usagui´ apartados de ellos. Lenalee tenia una idea y planeaba llevarla a cabo con la ayuda del usagui…digo…Lavi…

_-oye Lavi, ya te diste cuenta como se miran Allen y Kanda?._Le susurraba al pelirrojo ya sentada en su mesa.

_-como?, con odio?...lo se Lenalee_

_-eso no tonto…_dándole un zape…_como si se gustaran_

_-Nah…como crees Lenalee?. Si esos dos se odian a morir…_decía un divertido Lavi.

Kanda llego a la mesa primero seguido de Allen que observaba todo su ``manjar´´. Pero como todo ocurre en el momento menos inoportuno y esperado Allen termino cayendo encima de un Kanda con ``su muro de la fortaleza derrumbado mas rápido que el de Berlín. Dejo por alguna extraña razón ver sus sentimientos y su temple justo como el estaba en ese momento…por el suelo, al mostrarse sonrojado y nervioso al contemplar en cuerpo que yacía sobre el.

_-sabes Lena?... creo que tienes razón ._Lavi empezaba a maquinar su perfecto plan de ``juntar a el moyashi-chan y al bakanda-pon antes de navidad (n/a: vaya nombrecito usagui)_ es hora de derrumbar sus muros_

_-comprendo…y que hacemos?._Lena capto rápido la idea de su pelirrojo amigo

_-primero…hay que levantarlos del piso_... _hey yuu sabes no deberían hacer ese tipo de cosas estando en publico, mejor háganlas cuando están en la intimidad._

_-que demonios has dicho baka usagui._ Y el aura oscura de Kanda destila muerte y destrucción.

_-sabes Lavi no deberías tentar a la suerte que yo no tardare en ayudar a Kanda a asesinarte y que parezca un accidente. _No hace falta decir que nuestro moyashi parecía un Kanda en miniatura (Allen: sabes a veces eres cruel con migo. n/a: nah sabes que me fascina estar con tigo…wuuau mugen es tan bonita *.*)

_-deberían dejar de pelear chicos_

_-pero sabes Lena me pica la curiosidad de saber que le dará Yuu a Allen…después de todo quiero saber si le dará una noche de pasión por su cumpleaños_

_-Lavi tu no tienes remedio. Un día te mataran con una liga y un lapicero_

_-pues que acertada eres Lenalee estaba leyendo el libro mil y un métodos de tortura para conejos con un lapicero. Si quieres te presto el libro Kanda._

_-vaya moyashi no estaba enterado de que supieras leer (n/a: para mayor entendimiento les mostrare la cara de nuestro moyashi: .¬¬*) pero me parece un buen libro. Bueno para la lectura cuando estas estresado por un usagui…_

_-entonces ustedes si están saliendo… por que si es así les regalare una cita en navidad…les gustaría un restaurante en…_y Lavi fue cayado por: un grito+aura made en Allen y Kanda asociados…

_-nos vamos ya._ Gritaron a coro los tres… si incluida a la pobre china que no quería ver una

masacre con un pasador para el cabello que ya se empezaba a quitar.

_-Lavi creo que te pasaste, esos dos salieron rabiando_

_-si Lena pero esa es la única forma de que esos dos se entiendan y dejen ver sus sentimientos… además hará falta poner a Yuu mas celoso para que se le declare al moyashi_

_-entonces tenemos poco tiempo_

* * *

**Y ahí quedo el capitulo de este mes???…**

_**Lilith: pero no habías tardado más???**_

**Quien sabe… pero diré que fue hace un mes…por cierto si alguien se desubica es un fic navideño…perdón se supone que debería haber subido esto ayer pero pues…no estuve…je jeje yo y mi vagancia…sumimasen…me aventare por una ventana como miranda…ejmm…perdón…desvarío…ahora si…además… pinta bien la recolección de guineas mediante review… parece que fue buena idea unirnos a la asociación…**

_**Lilith: preferiste pasar quien sabe cuantos tramites para validarlo y además escribir que ponerte a trabajar un fin de semana… eso es deplorable… solo muestra lo floja e idiota que puedes llegar a ser…**_

**Hey sin insultos o te saco del fic… bueno he aquí las respuestas a sus hermosos comentarios…**

**0.-0.0: gracias por tu comentario… que bueno que te gusto… me alegro… T.T**

**Ika-oni: gracias… si apenas llevamos 3 guineas pero ya es algo… aparte son varias asociaciones… *.***

**Bakaty-Chan: gracias por tu comentario… me agrado la idea… demo… por donde me paso??? Se que es por myspace pero… y de ahí???... por cierto… nunca he escrito un lemon… pero intentare a ver que sale…**

**Ahora… sigamos con la recolección…DENLE AL VERDE… ONEGAY… huyy… donde esta Zam… le hace falta su trauma del día…**

_**Zam: no por favor mira-sama… … **_**T.T**


	3. I learn live with you

**Nooooooooo…….perdón T.T…..me quede sin Internet…………………………….**

**Pero espero que hayan pasado una bonita Navidad. **

**Hola n.n...Solo espero que no me maten o avienten con gatos…**_**Lilith: y eso de los gatos que???**_** Yo: pues les doy ideas a ver si me dan con un lindo gato jejeje**

_**Lilith: ¬¬**_

**Bueno sin más preámbulos pasamos a lo siguiente….:**

**Si -man fuera mío Kanda y Allen se hubieran fugado de luna de miel en el arca…bueno como dije este no sucedió así… por ende debo suponer que nunca ha estado bajo mi control…T0T…**

**Ahora si pasamos al fic…**

* * *

**22 de diciembre**

_-sabes Lavi, después de lo de ayer me sorprende que solo te hayas raspado un poco; aunque aun no me explico como te hicieron tropezar con una papa frita y fueras a caer directo en el carrito de los platos sucios. _Lenalee atendía las lesiones de se amigo suicida… digo; pelirrojo.

_-esos dos son como demonios, idénticos, sol el uno para el otro...¡ auu Lena me muero!_

_-ya deja de hacer drama. Mira que bonitas curitas conseguí n.n son del botiquín de mi hermano._

_-son… conejos… bueno dejando todo esto de lado ¡auch!_

_-lo siento. _Lenalee trataba de curar a su amigo haciéndole el menos daño posible.

_-como te iba diciendo, debemos picar a Allen y poner celoso a Yuu para que acepten lo que sienten de una buena vez_

_- pero como hacemos eso sin ser victimas de las maldiciones de esos demonios. _Le grito desde el baño donde guardaba las curitas y las vendas

_-pues necesitamos a alguien, además de nosotros claro esta, con quien Allen sea amable y le deje estar a su lado; como aquella científica, compañera de tu hermano, que creo recordar que esta enamorada de Allen y…quien mas?_

_-si, loufa esta enamorada de Allen-kun. Pero seria muy cruel engañarla_

_-si pero le diríamos de nuestro plan. _Lavi tenia pensado un buen plan que involucraría a todo Japón y si era necesario china e Inglaterra para lograr su cometido.

_-pues si ahora que lo pienso, ella haría cualquier cosa con tal de que Allen-kun sea feliz. Podría decirle a mi hermano para que nos apoye. _La linda e ingenua Lenalee pensó que su hermano seria de utilidad…

_-Lenalee, mi tierna, pura y linda Lenalee dime que este pulpo no te hizo nada malo. _Como siempre komui...ejm... Dramatizando todo aventó a Lavi a la otra esquina de la habitación y le lloraba a su hermana algo sobre un pulpo pelirrojo y sobre una bazooca.

_-hermano, sabes tenemos un plan y necesitamos tu ayuda así que compórtate. _Y Lenalee manda a volar de una patada a nuestro científico loco preferido tratando de calmas su mundialmente famoso complejo de hermana.

_**Yullen- Yullen- Yullen- Yullen- Yullen- Yullen- Yullen- Yullen- Yullen- Yullen- Yullen- Yullen- Yullen- Yullen-**_

(les gusta mi barrita???, eh?, no?...pues que mal ¬¬ _Lilith: ya no te dejare ver aquel capitulo en donde Kanda se da un portazo. _Nooo. Ejm...Perdón… desvarío…)

Después de una hora y media de convencer a komui de que Lavi no quería nada con su linda y pura hermana……..

_-ves hermano lo que nosotros queremos es que Allen-kun y Kanda se den cuenta de lo que sienten el uno por el otro y sean felices. _Explicaba Lenalee con una pierna… o mas bien una patada en la cabeza de su hermano.

_-así que tanto como Kanda-kun como Allen-kun están enamorados; y yo que tengo que ver en todo esto, digo, si me gustaría ayudarlos pero como lo puedo hacer?. _Por los pocos momentos en que komui permanece serio debería haber un aniversario (Lavi hace un lado la acotación de la autora)

_-como molesta… a pues les decía que para que Yuu se le declare a Moyashi-chan  
necesita que sus ``pocos´´ celos lo invadan (nótese el sarcasmo Lavi: me vas a dejar) ejm… bueno como les decía, necesitaremos a todas aquellas personas a las que les atraiga Moyashi-chan (_ya puedo dar las acotaciones??? _Lavi: si ya termine ¬¬). _Finalizo Lavi como si hubiera dado una conferencia

**23 de diciembre**

Al día siguiente Allen y… Kanda???!!! Bueno… caminaban por un centro comercial.

_-sabes, me sorprende que quisieras venir con migo. _Allen caminaba con un helado de chocolate tratando de averiguar el por que Kanda caminaba a su lado a dos días de navidad. _Digo pudiste haberte quedado con tu familia y ayudarles con la cena._

_-lo que quería era salir de ahí, arman un circo y me marean. _Kanda también comía un helado pero era de yogurt natural (que onda con esto???)

_-pensé que odiabas lo dulce. _Y nuestro Allen masoquista…emm perdón… no si masoquista trataba de hacer enojar a Kanda

_-hay ciertas cosas dulces que soporto Moyashi, el helado es una de ellas_.

_-y cual es la otra cosa que soportas y que es dulce Baranda._

_-no deberías tentar a la suerte Moyashi-chan. _Eh? De donde Salio este

_-si Lavi… de donde saliste?!_

_-así agradecen que les venga a hacer compañía?. _Pues Lavi se divertía de lo lindo

haciéndolos enojar._ Pues traigo a una amiga con quien trómpese *literalmente* (les explicare Lavi susurro) haya afuera y le estoy dando un tour por el centro comercial._

_-hola Walker-san. _Nuestra esperada amiga salio detrás de Lavi para ayudarlo y poner en marcha el plan ``como unir un Moyashi-chan y un BaKanda-Yuu-chan antes de navidad´´… sigo insistiendo el nombre es muy largo.

_-que te trae por aquí loufa?._ Nuestro pequeño tan atento como siempre con cualquier persona en especial con una mujer.

-_pues nada solamente quería conocerlo ya que esta recién inaugurado y me tope con Lavi-san y me contó que también te había visto por aquí así que pase a saludarte_

_-pues únete al grupo loufa, seguro que al Moyashi-chan le da muco gusto de verte verdad Allen. _Dijo abrazando a Allen muy provocadoramente a ojos de Kanda… y aquí entra el plan de Lavi cuyo nombre omitiré

_-claro para mi seria un honor tenerte cerca loufa. _Y para rematar ``esa´´ sonrisa. Paciencia y cordura de Kanda bajo del 15 por ciento.

_-tu siempre tan atento con las mujeres Moyashi, me sorprende que no tengas ya una novia_

_-de que demonios hablas Lavi 0//0. _Trataba en vano de sacarse a su suicida pelirrojo amigo.

_-de que me sorprende de que con esas virtudes tuyas y tu físico nadie se haya fijado en ti, no me sorprendería si hasta un hombre se te declara…_cara de Moyashi: 0///0

_-sabes que nosotros nos adelantaremos. _Y Kanda exploto al ver el peligro… y arrastro a Allen junto con el.

_-suéltame BaKanda que demonios haces?_

_-los seguimos Lavi-san._ Loufa modo ``rechazada feliz de que su amor este bien´´ los siguió de cerca

_-no déjalos de cualquier forma se perdieron. Así termina nuestra primera fase, muchas gracias loufa ahora el resto queda en nuestras manos._

_-no de nada Lavi-san, es bueno sabes que Walker-san será feliz con alguien._

0 . En alguna parte de ciudad gótica, digo el centro comercial . 0

_-admítelo Kanda nos perdimos_. T_T

-_ que no Moyashi…bueno solo me desubique. n.ñ*_

_-para mi es lo mismo… bueno me vas a decir por que me acompañaste hasta cuando tuve que ir por la comida del perro del vecino ayer. _

_-ya te dije que solo quiero alejarme de mi padre y sus celebraciones, pareciera que no sabes que no me gusta le navidad._

_-pues sabes a mi tampoco me gusta mucho, solo estoy con los chicos por que me lo piden._

_-pensé que tu adorabas este tipo de fiestas._

_-si pero solo que me trae recuerdos malos_

_-ya veo_

_-y ahora por que tan preocupado por mi BaKanda._

_-ya encontré la salida_

_-hey no me dejes hablando solo_

_-apresúrate o te quedaras ahí_

_-que malo eres _T_T

* * *

**Pues no tengo maneras de disculparme por el atraso, ya me avente por la ventana, solo me raspe un poco ya que mi casa en de un solo piso, me avente sandiasos, tampoco funciono, solo falta ver que método de tortura sugieren ustedes… bueno sigo con los comentarios.**

_**Anonimolol:**_** que genial Nick…gracias por comentar…una guinea mas a la cuenta!!!**

_**:**_** jejeje que video tan interesante…si mándalo!!! Y lo repartimos y colgamos yullen por youtube…ejm…desvarío…que mas??? Pues mañana concluirá el plan de Lavi…lo que Lavi no sabia era que Kanda se estaba aventando también…jeje esto es spoiler??? Nah…que va…gracias por tu comentario…súmenle otra guinea a la cuenta!!!...sabes me fascinan tus historias…sobre todo esa de Black Day Turned Golden… jeje la mancha de moyashi…se las recomiendo…si es que alguien lee esto..**

_**Yuki-souma:**_** me encanta gravitation **_**lilith: y eso que tiene que ver???¬¬**_** Yo: hay que amargada pues el Nick…espera dejare de alucinar…sobredosis de yaoi…bueno gracias por comentar…**

**Y no se desesperen… esto acaba hasta enero…jejeje…mas lata doy de lo que ofrezco…. Bueno sigamos con la recolección… y si me dan permiso a cada quien deje review le entregaremos como premio un video en donde Kanda soluciona su ``asuntito´´ con Allen…jeje además ayudaran a pagar las deudas de moyashi y las mías por rentar una película de terror a las 12 de la noche causando que el dueño de la video nos diera con cargo extra…T0T **_**lilith y Zam: no llores que tu también la querías ver!!! **_**Yo: pues si...me fascinan las películas… de ahí mi inspiración… por **

**cierto se las recomiendo era negravidad… jeje buena fuente de inspiración para fics navideños yullen… **_**lilith: con permiso que a esta loca le hace falta su dosis diaria de paralocotina **_**yo: no estoy loca…solo soy diferente… **_**lilith: lo que digas…¬¬**_


End file.
